The present invention pertains to preparation of substrates, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for preparing a surface of a substrate.
In the fabrication of semiconductors, it is well known that there is a need to prepare the surface of a substrate during the fabrication process. For example, surface preparation of a substrate may include removing any unwanted material from the surface of the substrate. Unwanted material on the surface of a substrate can cause undesirable effects to the fabricated semiconductor, which can result in a defective integrated circuit (IC). Accordingly, it is desirable to prepare the surface of a substrate to remove any unwanted material from the surface at different stages of the fabrication process.